My Pokemon Team Became my Yu Gi Oh Cards!
by MoonlitMeowth
Summary: Kelly was just an average duelist and Pokemon trainer. Then one night, her whole Pokemon team had become a part of her Yu-Gi-Oh deck! O.O How did this happen? And how will she save her buddies? Ya hafta read to find out! .
1. A Regular Duel

MoonlitMeowth: Hey, everyone! Guess what? I like Pokémon and Yu-Gi-Oh so much that I decided to put them in the same fic together! ^_^  
  
Readers: Cool. ^.^  
  
MoonlitMeowth: Oh yah, I just had this horrible feeling that some of you may flame me. Well, I don't like flames that much. I just received my first one a few days ago. *gets a sad expression* It was my SSBM fic. Hmph! Well, I'm sure you nice peeps won't flame me. And if ya don't like my fic that much, that's alright. We all have opinions, but I'd prefer you not tell me if you don't like it. ^_^ Alright, let's get this show on the road!  
  
Meowth: Meowth meowmy mrow meow! (I can't wait for this!)  
  
Inferno: *shakes his head, and then speaks to her in his dragon talk* (Are you sure about that, Meowth? You'll be trapped in your card the whole time!) *gives her the look*  
  
Meowth: O.O  
  
Inferno: (Heh.)  
  
MoonlitMeowth: Okay now, I'm gonna post this story now! *posts the story*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kelly was in the middle of a duel with one of her classmates, Josh. He had been winning, but Kelly just summoned her Red-Eyes Black Dragon (2400/2000).  
  
"Ha HA, Josh! Whatcha gonna do about THIS?!" Kelly said to him.  
  
Josh looked stunned. He didn't know Kelly had monsters like that. Nonetheless, he drew a card. "I'll put a monster in defense mode, and then place a card on the field." Two squares flashed yellow on the battle arena where Josh had placed his monster card and his face-down card. "And I'll end my turn."  
  
Here's the positions. Kelly has one card face-down on the field, and her Red-Eyes in attack mode. Josh has only what he played at his turn. Both their Life Points started at 4000. Kelly's Life Points were down to 1850 and Josh's were down to 2550.  
  
Kelly drew a card. "Hmmmm, I'll play Harpie's Brother (1800/600) in attack mode!"  
  
The monster appeared with a sharp cry, showing its red colored wings.  
  
"Get ready for some action, Josh! Red-Eyes! Attack his defense monster! Inferno Fire Blast!"  
  
The Red-Eyes fired out its big fire attack right at Josh's defense monster, which appeared when the attack was close enough to it. The monster was the Penguin Soldier (750/500) card. It made a squeak when it was destroyed.  
  
Kelly put a hand to her mouth. "Oh no! Not the Penguin Soldier!"  
  
Josh grinned. "I think I'll take the effect! Return BOTH of your monsters to your hand! Ha!"  
  
Kelly sighed, and pulled both of her monsters off the field, and back to her hand. "It's your turn, Josh."  
  
Josh smiled. He drew a card. He thought for a moment. "I think I'll activate this Polymerization card."  
  
Kelly blinked.  
  
"That's right, Kelly. I think I'll take the Flame Manipulator and Masaki the Legendary Swordsman cards out of my hand to bring out the Flame Swordsman (1800/1600)! Now I'll have him attack your Life Points directly!"  
  
"Not so fast! I'll activate the trap card, Kunai with Chain!" Kelly said, flipping the card over. A bunch of chains shot out of where the card had been activated on the battle arena. They shot straight out at Josh's Flame Swordsman. They strapped themselves around it, and automatically forced Josh to switch his monster to defense mode.  
  
Kelly grinned at him.  
  
Josh smirked. "Well, he may not be able to attack until my NEXT turn, so just go ahead with YOURS. I'm through."  
  
Kelly continued to grin at him. She happily drew a card. "OOOOOOOOOOOH!! What a nice monster I drew! Hehe!"  
  
Josh's eyes grew big. "Okay, Kelly. That is NOT funny." he paused, "What is it, anyway?"  
  
"Wouldn't YOU like to know!" Kelly said to her opponent. "But you'll find out what it is...right NOW." she threw the card down on the field in attack mode. "I summon the Toon Alligator (800/1600)! Feel his wrath!" Kelly said, trying to be serious, but ended up giggling instead.  
  
The reptile monster appeared with a cute cry, carrying its ax with it.  
  
Josh sighed heavily, throwing both his arms into the air. "Oh PLEASE, Kelly! THAT thing couldn't beat up my Flame Swordsman with an attack power of THAT!"  
  
"I wouldn't judge NOW, Joshie!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You'll see soon enough! Heh heh..." Kelly took a card out of her hand. "I play the magic card, Shield and Sword! Now both our monsters get their attack points switched with their defense points!"  
  
"But now they both have the SAME attack power. You weren't planning THAT, were you?"  
  
"Well, I knew that that would happen, so I have to power him up with this magic card." she pulled a card out of her hand again. "Rush Recklessly! Now my cute toon gets powered up by 700 attack points! Yay!"  
  
The Toon Alligator started to get powered up, and flashes of light surrounded it as it happened.  
  
"Now my Toon Alligator has an attack power of 2700! Ha ha ha! Attack, my little buddy!" Kelly said happily.  
  
The little alligator rushed forward, slashing Josh's Flame Swordsman with his ax. The Flame Swordsman made a sharp cry as it was demolished, bringing Josh's Life Points down to 1650.  
  
Josh gave a heavy sigh, and then drew a card. 'Okay then,' he thought, 'now that Kelly's monster has its regular attack points back, and that magic card was a quick play magic card. That means that the Toon Alligator has an attack power of 800 again!'  
  
"What's the holdup?" Kelly questioned her opponent.  
  
"I'm just planning my next move," he said back to her. "And I'll play the Baby Dragon (1200/700) in attack mode!"  
  
The little dragon made a giggling squeak as it appeared on the battle arena.  
  
"Now, my Baby Dragon!" Josh said, "Attack Kelly's Toon Alligator!"  
  
Kelly watched helplessly as her Toon Alligator was destroyed by the Baby Dragon, bringing her Life Points down to 1450.  
  
"Augh... My poor Toon Alligator..." Kelly said, drawing a card. "Alright, you are gonna PAY for THAT!" she took a card from her hand, "I play Harpie's Brother (1800/600)! In attack mode!"  
  
The winged beast came out with a flash of light, giving his cry as it had done before.  
  
"And for the fun of it," she continued, "I think I'll play Follow Wind on him, just to make you MAD." she activated the magic card from behind Harpie's Brother, and it began to power him up.  
  
"Oh great..." Josh muttered and then spoke so Kelly could hear him, "Now Harpie's Brother has 2100 attack points, and 900 defense points!"  
  
"Thaaaaat's right! Now my Harpie's Brother! Attack his Baby Dragon!"  
  
Kelly's monster gave its cry, and destroyed Josh's monster easily.  
  
"Ah!" Josh said, stunned as his Life Points were drained to 750.  
  
"It's YOUR turn NOW, Josh!" Kelly said from where she was standing.  
  
"Okay then..." Josh said, not wanting to lose to Kelly. He drew a card. "I'll put a card face-down on the field, and then put a monster in defense mode." then he looked up at his opponent. "That'll end my turn."  
  
"Okie-dokie smokie! Hehe!" she drew a card. "Hmmmm, what to do NOW..." she said to herself. "I'll summon the Faith Bird (1500/1100) in attack mode!"  
  
The green bird made its bird-like cry, and flapped its wings prettily.  
  
"Now! Harpie's Brother! Attack his face-down monster! Go!" Kelly commanded her duel monster.  
  
Harpie's Brother did its war cry, and flew straight towards Josh's defense monster.  
  
"Not so fast!" Josh said, flipping over his face-down card. "Now's the PERFECT time for me to activate this trap card!"  
  
"A trap?! Uh-oh..."  
  
"That's right! The Enchanted Javelin card! Now that you've attacked, instead of losing my monster card, I get 2100 extra Life Points!"  
  
"...aaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!" Kelly said, totally taken by surprise.  
  
"But don't worry. You don't lose your Harpie's Brother. You just increased my Life Points for me!" Josh grinned at his opponent.  
  
Kelly growled. "Yeah, well, MY turn's not over YET! I'll have Faith Bird attack your defense monster instead! Go my Faith Bird! Attack his defense monster NOW!"  
  
The beautiful green bird flew towards Josh's defense monster just as Harpie's Brother had done. But THIS time, it actually got its attack to come through.  
  
Josh flipped his card over to reveal the Mystical Elf (800/2000).  
  
Kelly slapped her forehead. "AHHHH! If only I'd attacked with Faith Bird first!"  
  
"Now you lose Life Points!" Josh cooed. "Aha! Now your Life Points are down to 550! Ooh! Whatcha gonna do NOW?"  
  
"End my turn?"  
  
"Oh...well, okay then." Josh said, taking a card off the top of his deck. "I think I'll throw the Skull Red Bird (1550/1200) in attack mode!"  
  
The red bird appeared with a piercing cry. It flapped its wings, just as the Faith Bird had done.  
  
"Now then. I'll also put a card face-down on the field again, just in case you decide to attack."  
  
'AGAIN?' Kelly thought, tilting her head. 'Usually I'd take the risk of attacking, but there may be a way AROUND it.'  
  
"Now Skull Red Bird! Attack the Faith Bird!" Josh commanded.  
  
The Skull Red Bird flew over the Faith Bird, and then came straight down on top of it. The Faith Bird made the same cry when it appeared as it was being destroyed.  
  
Kelly's Life Points were reduced to 500.  
  
"You're up now, Kelly." Josh said to her.  
  
Kelly drew a card. She smiled. "I'll play the magic card, Mystical Space Typhoon! THAT allows me to send one magic or trap card to the graveyard. And I choose...YOURS!" she pointed at Josh's face-down card.  
  
Josh sighed angrily, and threw his card in the graveyard.  
  
"Now to have Harpie's Brother attack your Skull Red Bird! Go!" Kelly said to her monster.  
  
Harpie's Brother attacked Skull Red Bird, bringing Josh's Life Points down to 2300.  
  
"It's your turn now, Josh." Kelly said without a lot of enthusiasm.  
  
"Alright then," Josh said, picking up a card. "I summon the Curse of Dragon (2000/1500)! But I have to offer my Mystical Elf as a tribute!" he took the Mystical Elf card off the field, and put the Curse of Dragon in attack mode.  
  
The yellow dragon gave a very sharp cry, as it appeared on the battle arena.  
  
"But, Josh!" Kelly said, "My Harpie's Brother is 100 attack points stronger than your monster! Why did you play it?"  
  
"You'll see. I play the magic card, Graceful Dice! Now, I have to roll a dice to see how many attack points my monster will gain!" Josh pulled out a dice, and rolled it. It landed on four. "Okay then. Curse of Dragon's attack points are now 2400! Go my Curse of Dragon! Attack Harpie's Brother!"  
  
Kelly couldn't take watching her monster getting destroyed, but having her Life Points go down to 250 was another thing. She sighed, and placed her hand over her deck. "I surrender..." she said with a defeated expression. "You win this duel, Josh."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
MoonlitMeowth: Okay okay. I know. That chapter was only about dueling. But hey, the NEXT chapter is gonna have a Pokémon battle! Won't that be exciting?  
  
*crickets can be heard chirping in the background*  
  
MoonlitMeowth: Okay...perhaps not. But don't worry. These first two chapters are helping to warm up to what this story is naturally about. Ya know? Well then, I'll see you all later then! ^.~  
  
Meowth: Meowth meowmy meow! (And I'll be in the next chapter!) ^-^  
  
Inferno: (Remember to R&R this chappie for my master, MoonlitMeowth. See you all later!) *waves with his claw* 


	2. A Regular Pokemon Battle

MoonlitMeowth: Hey, everyone! And welcome back to my fanfic about both Yu- Gi-Oh and Pokémon!  
  
Inferno: (I can't wait for the next chapter!) ^.^  
  
Meowth: Meowth mew meowmy meow! (Me neither! And I'M in it!) ^-^  
  
Inferno: (Yes, you said that before.)  
  
Meowth: *doesn't care*  
  
MoonlitMeowth: Well, on with the battle between me and Josh! ^_^  
  
Disclaimers: This might be the last time I tell you people, both Pokémon and Yu-Gi-Oh are NOT mine.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Josh looked stunned. "What?" he said to her.  
  
"I said, I surrender." Kelly said again.  
  
"Oh..." Josh didn't change his expression.  
  
"Well, I guess that's that."  
  
The battle arena suddenly went blank, as it always does when a duel is won, and both the players stepped down off of the place in which they needed to stand. (A/N Look, I KNOW there must be a name for it, but I'm not all that sure of what it is...)  
  
Josh seemed a little disappointed that Kelly surrendered the duel like that, but he also knew that there was nothing that she could really do. Then something dawned his mind.  
  
"Hey, Kelly?" he started.  
  
Kelly turned.  
  
"How's about a Pokémon match?"  
  
She blinked.  
  
"Oh come ON!" Josh said, "Just because you couldn't win the duel doesn't mean that you should turn down a POKÉMON battle!"  
  
Kelly closed her eyes and grinned. "Yes, I suppose you ARE right." she turned to him. "Since I KNOW that you only have two Pokémon, would you rather we made it a one-on-one?"  
  
"No way! Two-on-two! C'mon! I don't wanna be pickin' favorites now!" Josh said back to his friend.  
  
"Alright then." Kelly said, pulling out her Love ball. "Espeon! You're up first!" she threw it above her head, and then her Pokémon came out with a flash of white light.  
  
"Espeon!" she cried, shaking her head.  
  
"A fine choice..." Josh said, also grinning, "But MY choice will be... Umbreon!" he whipped out a Moon ball, and threw it into the air.  
  
The ball burst open with a flash of white light as soon as it hit the ground.  
  
"Umbre!" Umbreon cried, his golden rings glowing under his control.  
  
"Oops..." Kelly said, placing a hand on her forehead. "Guess I forgot that ya had that Umbreon..."  
  
Josh looked stunned...yet AGAIN. "Wha-? How in the WORLD could you forget about UMBREON?! I mean, one, I only have two Pokémon, and that seems quite obvious... And TWO...YOU gave him to ME!  
  
"Yeah..." Kelly responded, "Just like YOU gave ME Pikachu!"  
  
Josh sighed heavily. "Exactly. Just FORGET about it... Umbreon! Attack with Pursuit!"  
  
"Breon!" Umbreon cried, dashing up to Espeon.  
  
"Quick Attack, NOW, Espeon!" Kelly commanded.  
  
"Esp!" Espeon cried, avoiding the attack, but it was three inches away from her.  
  
"Hmmm..." Josh thought out loud. "Umbreon! Faint Attack!"  
  
Umbreon made two illusions on himself, and then stood in front of Espeon, as if daring for her to strike.  
  
Kelly stared with big eyes. "Well... Ummm, Espeon! Use a Swift attack!"  
  
"Oh great..." Josh muttered.  
  
Espeon shot out her normal type attack, sending stars in every direction, striking Umbreon powerfully.  
  
"Umbreon!" Josh shouted again, "Try to attack it again!"  
  
"Umbreon!" Josh's dark Pokémon cried, doing the same thing he had done before, but THIS time was quick enough to hit Espeon without her striking him first.  
  
Espeon screeched in pain, fell to the ground, but got back up quickly.  
  
"That's the spirit, Espeon!" Kelly praised her Pokémon. "Return!"  
  
Josh was not the kind of trainer who would not know that this wasn't the part where the trainer called back his/her Pokémon. No...he KNEW that this would be an attack, so he planned ahead to backfire her attack.  
  
"Umbreon! Use YOUR Return! Now!" Josh commanded quickly.  
  
Umbreon attacked Espeon before Espeon could try to fake him out.  
  
Espeon screamed in pain, and fell to the ground once more. She slowly got up.  
  
"Ya okay there, Espeon?" Kelly asked her Pokémon in curiosity.  
  
Espeon nodded, but Kelly could tell that she didn't mean it.  
  
"You can take a rest for a while if you want to." Kelly said, pulling out Espeon's Love ball.  
  
Espeon agreed, and was called back.  
  
Josh shrugged, but did not call back his Pokémon. Instead, he waited for Kelly to make her last choice.  
  
Kelly had a look of concentration on her face as she pulled out her Friend ball. "Meowth! Let's go!" she threw it in front of her, and it opened up with a flash of white light, forming her cute cat Pokémon.  
  
"Meowth!" The female Meowth cried, starting to dance around happily.  
  
"Yep..." Josh said, "She always seems to do that... Well, anyway! Umbreon'll knock her SENSELESS!"  
  
"Um!" Umbreon agreed with his not-all-that-new-now master.  
  
"Umbreon! Use Quick Attack on Meowth!" Josh commanded, totally getting sucked into the battle.  
  
"Meowth! When it comes close, Pay Day!" Kelly said, more calm that Josh.  
  
Meowth braced herself, and when Umbreon got close enough, she grabbed his face, and pulled him down to the ground.  
  
"Yay, Meowth!" Kelly said happily.  
  
Meowth began dancing again. (The Totodile Dance. ^.^)  
  
Josh looked at his Umbreon. "You okay, Umbreon?"  
  
Umbreon got off the ground, a bit shaky, but he wanted to continue to fight Meowth.  
  
"Okay, Meow-Meow. Looks as though Umbreon still wants to fight. We'll have to relieve him of that dilution now, won't we?" she paused. "I've always WANTED to say that.  
  
Meowth sighed, but got ready anyway.  
  
"Umbreon! Mud-Slap attack! Go!" Josh commanded again.  
  
"Meowth! Screech!" Kelly said to her kitty cat.  
  
"MEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOWWWWW!!!!!!!" Meowth screeched directly at Umbreon.  
  
Umbreon put his head down since it was pain to his ears, and put his paws over them.  
  
Josh put HIS hands over HIS ears too. "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!! TOO. MUCH. LOUDNESS!!"  
  
Finally, the screeching stopped.  
  
Josh and Umbreon unplugged their ears.  
  
"Ha. Well. Now that THAT'S over, Umbreon! Attack with Iron Tail!" Josh said again.  
  
Kelly sighed as she watched her Meowth use her great agility to dodge Umbreon's every move.  
  
"Give it up, Josh. You just can't strike my Meowth." Kelly said calmly, her Meowth still untouched.  
  
Umbreon began to pant.  
  
"Hey, Meow-Meow. A weak spot right there. Attack with Fury Swipes!" Kelly said again, making her Meowth attack.  
  
Umbreon was way too tired to dodge Meowth's attack, and was fury swiped. He fell to the ground, unconscious.  
  
Josh sighed, pulled out his Umbreon's Moon ball, and called his Pokémon back into it. Then he pulled out a Fast ball. "Delibird! You're up for the challenge!" he threw the Fast ball into the air, and it burst open after a few seconds.  
  
"Dedi dedi!" Delibird cried energetically.  
  
Kelly smiled at Josh's Pokémon. "Yeah." she said, "It's a penguin alright."  
  
Josh grinned at her like he always did when he wanted to show-off. "That's right. I like penguins ya know."  
  
"Oh, I KNOW, alright. I know. Don't you worry 'bout that. The only thing I want you to worry about is how you're gonna try to WIN."  
  
"We'll see who'll lose, and it AIN'T gonna be ME. Delibird! Attack with your Powder Snow attack!" Josh commanded.  
  
"Deli!" Delibird cried, throwing ice cubes at Meowth from her bag.  
  
"Hey, Josh! This isn't the FIRST time Meowth had been attacked by your Delibird in this same way!" Kelly said to him.  
  
Josh thought about that for a bit. "Hey, I guess you're right. Well now, I wonder who WON the LAST time we were in a situation like THIS?" he pretends to think, even though he forgot that KELLY was the victor last time.  
  
"You poor poor thing..." Kelly murmured, shaking her head at the same time. "Meowth! Use the strategy we used on Delibird before!"  
  
"Meow!" Meowth cried, running over to some rocks, picking them up, and heaving them at Delibird's face.  
  
"What?!" Josh said. "Oh yah! THAT'S what you used against me! Well, don't worry! Delibird WON the LAST time, so THIS time, she'll win again!"  
  
Delibird all of a sudden fell to the ground.  
  
Josh's eyes grew BIG. He stared at his penguin Pokémon in shock. "D- d-delibird?" he looked up at Kelly in shock too. "WHAT DID YOU DO?!"  
  
"Ummmmm, completely destroyed it?" she paused when she noticed that Josh had not changed his expression. "Well, hey! YOU were the one who challenged me!"  
  
"Yah..." Josh said with a kind of sob to it, "But I didn't mean for you to WIN!" he miserably called back his penguin. He then sighed. He then thought for a moment, and then said, "Hey, Kelly?"  
  
Kelly looked back at him.  
  
"I've been meaning to ask you. Why was Umbreon captured in a MOON ball?"  
  
Kelly stared back, a little bewildered. "Well, uhhhhh...I'm not all that sure..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
MoonlitMeowth: Whew! What a cruddy place to end!  
  
Inferno: (You can say THAT again.)  
  
MoonlitMeowth: Whew! What a cruddy place to end!  
  
Inferno: *sighs*  
  
Meowth: Mew meowth meowmy mrow! (And we have someone to help host now!)  
  
MoonlitMeowth: Yup. That would be... Silver Umbreon! Come on down!  
  
Silver Umbreon: *all of a sudden comes through the door to the studio* Ummm, hey.  
  
MoonlitMeowth: *grins at him*  
  
Silver Umbreon: I'm not being interviewed, am I?  
  
MoonlitMeowth: *blinks* Well, uh, no. You're not. It's just that you're IN this story, therefore, I thought that you should be part of the hosting crew.  
  
Silver Umbreon: *in a bored tone* Whoopee  
  
MoonlitMeowth: Hey. You're not usually THIS boring.  
  
Silver Umbreon: *all of a sudden goes back to the way he usually is* Hey! What do you MEAN, "THIS boring?"  
  
MoonlitMeowth: *ignores Silver Umbreon's question, and turns to the readers* Well I think THAT got him. Well, remember to R&R this chappie for me. And remember, no flames please! I'll see ya all later! ^.^  
  
Silver Umbreon: And remember... I'm NOT boring... 


	3. A Party Right After a Power Outage?

Silver Umbreon: So, ummm, this will be the next chapter now. Please enj- enji- MoonlitMeowth! I CAN'T READ YOUR STUPID CUE CARDS!!!  
  
MoonlitMeowth: Well then... DON'T use 'em!!! *sighs angrily*  
  
Silver Umbreon: Uhhhh, okay then. So it's improvisation from now on, eh?  
  
MoonlitMeowth, Inferno, & Meowth: *all sigh at the same time*  
  
Silver Umbreon: What...?  
  
MoonlitMeowth: Nothing. Let's just get on with the chappie.  
  
Silver Umbreon: 'Kay then. ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That night, Kelly was in her house, same old, nothing really out of the ordinary. It was getting kind of late, so she decided to go to bed.  
  
Meowth was out of her Friend ball, and decided to walk around the house, since she was a sort of nighttime Pokémon.  
  
Kelly wouldn't worry about her. She knew that Meowth always did that, but usually went to bed later.  
  
But...she didn't know that THIS night would be different from all the others...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Josh was at his house, playing a game on his GameBoy Advance. "Yeah...I'm so close to beating this guy..." he had to plug in his GameBoy Advance into the wall since all his batteries were used up. "Oooooh, I'm winning! I'm winning!" suddenly, the power went out. "Oh...I lost..."  
  
Josh could only see only see what was on the other side of the window. Everything else...was pitch BLACK.  
  
He sighed, and then pulled the cord out of his plug in thingy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back at Kelly's house, she was experiencing with the power outage too. She pulled out a light that was in one of those electric plug ins, and decided to look for her Meowth.  
  
"Meowth...?" she called for her quietly, "Oh Meow-Meow...? Where are you...?"  
  
When she noticed that her cat was in none of the rooms, she went back to HER room, thinking that she might be there.  
  
When she saw that she WASN'T, she began to get worried. Then she thought, 'Maybe my other Pokémon can help look for her.' She looked over at her desk, where she put her other Pokémon.  
  
She saw that THEY were missing too. Kelly gasped.  
  
Laura, her sister, was in her own room, trying to get her computer to stop making very annoying and LOUD beeping sounds, when she heard her sister scream.  
  
Laura then decided to investigate this. She took out a REAL flashlight, and went to her sister's room.  
  
When she reached it, she opened her door quickly and quietly, and shined her flashlight over to where Kelly was.  
  
She was on the floor, sobbing.  
  
"Okay..." Laura said, "What they heck happened?"  
  
Kelly looked up. "My Pokémon...are gone..."  
  
"Okay. So, where did you put them?"  
  
Kelly pointed to her empty desktop. "On my desk."  
  
Laura shined her flashlight over there. "Ummmm, there's nothing there."  
  
Kelly's eyes grew big. "OF COURSE THERE'S NOTHING THERE!!! THAT'S WHY THEY'RE MISSING!!!"  
  
"Well, okay, sis." Laura said calmly, knowing that Kelly usually misplaced her Pokémon in the house a lot. "Did you check the other rooms for them?"  
  
"Well, I wasn't looking for THEM, but for Meowth, but I didn't see my other Pokémon..."  
  
"Okay then," Laura said. "Why don't I help you look for them? Would that make you feel better?"  
  
"No..." Kelly said. "Because you'll NEVER find them!"  
  
"And just HOW do you know that I'll never find them?"  
  
"'Cause they...were...STOLEN!!!!!" Kelly screamed with more anger than with sorrow.  
  
"Whoa... Take it easy, Kelly..." Laura said, putting her hands in front of her. "Okay... Ummmmm, why don't we just look for them tomorrow morning? It's late right now, AND the power might come back in the morning."  
  
Kelly couldn't argue with this, even though she couldn't sleep all night knowing that her Pokémon weren't in the house with her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day came before everyone knew it. The power also returned, and Kelly was the first one to get up.  
  
She went looking for her Pokémon again, but did not find them.  
  
When she walked in the living room, she saw a video tape sitting on the table in front of the couch.  
  
"Wha-?" she said, looking at it in a bit of fear. She's never seen a tape just sitting there on the table like that before. She thought that something must be wrong.  
  
"Should I actually WATCH this tape?" she asked herself out loud.  
  
Suddenly, Yami Yugi came barging through the door. "WAIT!"  
  
Kelly stared at him. "EEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yami screamed back.  
  
Kelly screamed and talked at the same time, "HEAVENS SAKE!! I'M IN MY PAJAMAS!!!"  
  
Yami suddenly covered his eyes, even though there was no reason for this. "Oh...sorry, Kelly..."  
  
Kelly continued to stare at him. "Yugi...what do you want...?"  
  
"Well, I was in the neighborhood, and I thought--"  
  
"In the NEIGHBORHOOD?! You live right next door ya idiot!"  
  
"Oh...right... Anyway! Back to what I was gonna say before you screamed at me. Ahem... Don't watch the tape! Your soul might get stealed!"  
  
"'Stealed?'" Kelly responded with her arms crossed, and her eyebrow raised.  
  
"That's right, STEALED!"  
  
"Uhhhhhh, don'tcha mean, 'stolen?'"  
  
"Yes! Um...that's I meant. Stolen! Your soul could get STOLEN!!"  
  
"Right. Wanna watch the tape anyway?"  
  
"Okay!" Yami said with a cute smile.  
  
"Let's have a party!"  
  
"YAAAAAAAY!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Pretty soon, everyone that they wanted to come to the party, showed up. Even Josh, Kelly's friend, showed up.  
  
The other party guests were Tristan, Joey, Mokuba, Téa, Ryou, Mai, and all of Espa Roba's brothers, and Espa Roba himself.  
  
"YAAAAAAAAY!" Yami cheered, "All of our guests showed up!"  
  
"All except for one." a familiar voice said, and the person then barged through the door. It was Seto Kaiba. "How come I wasn't invited to this party?"  
  
Everyone stared blankly at him.  
  
Then Yami spoke up. "Because...no one likes you."  
  
Mokuba ran up. "I protest!"  
  
Everyone stared at him.  
  
"Besides," Mokuba continued, "he's got lots of money."  
  
Everyone paused again. Then Mai spoke up.  
  
"Can't argue with THAT." she said.  
  
Then everyone decided to let Seto in.  
  
"Thank you, Mokuba." Seto replied to his brother. Then he walked in.  
  
Kelly was wearing a tank top on, which had the Red-Eyes Black Dragon printed on it. She then turned on music, and put it on full blast.  
  
The music was so loud, that it kept on making big booms every few seconds.  
  
In Laura's room, plaster began falling from her ceiling, and the big blasts from the music was causing the whole house to vibrate.  
  
Laura then opened her eyes with a snap after a few seconds.  
  
Back in the living room, everyone started to watch that video tape that was on the table in the living room.  
  
The TV turned on, and what showed up on the screen was a pink bunny rabbit cartoon.  
  
"HUH?!" Everyone said at the same time.  
  
"This is the most PATHETIC thing I have EVER seen in my life! Ever!" Seto complained.  
  
"Well it's not MY fault ya know!" Kelly screamed back at him.  
  
"Whatever..." Seto said, leaving the living room, but still staying in the house.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back at Pegasus' house, Pegasus was sitting at that one table where he usually sits, and drinks his so called, "fruit juice."  
  
"Ha ha ha!" he said in his weird laugh thingy, "Now that I have stealed Kelly's Pokémon and turned them into duel monsters, she'll HAVE to enter my newest duel monster tournament! Heh heh heh... Anyway! Since she's BOUND to be watching that video tape of me and getting her new and improved deck with her Pokémon, she'll be showing up at ANY time!"  
  
Pegasus grinned, took a sip from his wine glass filled with fruit juice, and then pulled out another video tape.  
  
"Hehehe..." he said again, "Now to wait for her to show up... Well, in the meantime, I'll be watching my newest versions of the Funny Bunny show! I've been waiting for this...FOREVER!!!"  
  
He ordered his guard to put the video tape in the VCR, because he was too far away from the TV, AND was too lazy to get up and put it in himself.  
  
When the video started, instead of playing his so called, "Funny Bunny" stuff, it had HIM on it, informing Kelly that he took her Pokémon from her.  
  
Pegasus' eyes grew very big. "WHAT?!" he screamed in shock. "WHAT HAPPENED TO MY FUNNY BUNNY EPISODES?!?!" then he thought about this for a while. "Oh...my...god... KELLY MUST HAVE IT!!! I MUST SEND THIS TAPE TO HER IMMEDIATELY!!!"  
  
Then Pegasus ran out the door, right after ejecting Kelly's REAL video tape out of the VCR.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back at Kelly's house, where they were still having the party, Joey ejected the "Funny Bunny" video tape, and heaved it out the window.  
  
"Ha!" he said, "Dat'll teach ya ta embarrass us all!"  
  
Everyone blinked.  
  
"Ummmm, riiiiiight, Joey. We'll keep that in mind." Josh said, "How about we DON'T watch any more video tapes?"  
  
"I'm with YOU." Mai said to Josh.  
  
Suddenly, Laura came stomping into the living room, hanging Seto by his cape from her hand. "WHAT is THIS?!" she indicated Seto with her finger.  
  
Kelly pretended to act innocent.  
  
"YOU!" Laura said, pointing at her sister.  
  
"Me?" Kelly said, not sounding convincing enough to be innocent.  
  
Laura then made the sound of an angry jaguar, threw Seto out the window, and got real close to her sister's face.  
  
Kelly stared with BIG eyes.  
  
Laura then turned when she saw Ryou standing behind her. Then she saw Yami, who so conveniently turned back into Yugi.  
  
Laura's eyes grew big, but then pretended to act casual. She walked over to both of the boys. She picked them up like she did to Seto. "Sorry, but I have to confiscate these..." then she walked off with both Yugi and Ryou.  
  
Everyone stared blankly, and then they tore after Laura.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back where Pegasus was, he was still trying to deliver the video tape, telling Kelly how to get her Pokémon back, even though the party got her to stop thinking about them. (She's not a careless trainer, she just FORGOT about them.)  
  
Pegasus was running around, acting like a maniac, J-walking in a busy intersection, HOPEFULLY, trying to make it to Kelly's house...ALIVE.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back at the party, everyone was present, except for Seto, Yugi, Ryou, and of COURSE, Laura.  
  
"Eh..." Joey started, "Why are we in da bathroom?"  
  
"BECAUSE...!" Kelly said, trying to think of a good reason, "Ummmm, well ya know...we just ARE!"  
  
"I think it's because we don't wanna be in the living room anymore since your sister exsciled us from there." Josh said plainly.  
  
"Oh..." Kelly said, "Guess you're right..."  
  
"So! Let's party!" Mokuba said cheerfully.  
  
"But what should be our game?" Téa asked.  
  
Everyone had to pause and think about this for a moment.  
  
"...we'll think of it later..." Tristan said.  
  
Everyone had to agree on that.  
  
Kelly walked outside of the bathroom, and returned with a boom box.  
  
"Ummm, isn't that Ryou's?" Mai asked her.  
  
"Why...yes...it IS." Kelly said, turning it on.  
  
"I'M surprised it hasn't blown up yet." Tristan said, shaking his head.  
  
"YES, well...it doesn't really matter..." Kelly said again, "Let's just dance."  
  
Everyone started to dance...in the bathroom, but for some reason, they were having FUN anyway.  
  
Just then, they heard a sort of noise coming from the toilet.  
  
Everyone turned.  
  
The toilet started to vibrate, and then water started to bubble, and then come out of it, practically FLOODING the whole bathroom. When that was all over, something started to actually come OUT of it!  
  
Everyone's eyes grew HUGE.  
  
Then they all realized that MARIK was slowly coming out of the toilet. While he was coming out of it, he spoke to everyone.  
  
"So...you ALL thought that you could have a party...without ME...?"  
  
There was a slight pause, and then everyone started screaming.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!! IT'S MARIK!!!! SOMEBODY!!!! GET RID OF HIM!!!!! HURRY!!!" everybody screamed, going insane while STILL in the bathroom.  
  
Marik's eyes grew big, and then he started to scream too.  
  
Joey finally ran up to Marik, and then flushed the toilet.  
  
"NNNNNNNOOOOOOOO!!!!" Marik cried, spinning around, and then going back down the toilet again.  
  
Once he was gone, everybody stood there in silence again.  
  
"Sooooo," Josh said, "What was the point of THAT?"  
  
"No idea..." Téa responded.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Pegasus was STILL trying to deliver the video tape for Kelly to watch, so that she could get her new deck. He was completely beaten up since he was run over by a LOT of cars while trying to J-walk.  
  
Finally, he made it to her house. He began to laugh insanely. He was just so happy that he actually made it to his destination.  
  
He then noticed that the window was smashed open, but Laura was in the living room, with Yugi, Ryou, and Seto tied to chairs.  
  
They were also gagged, but that was so they couldn't interrupt Laura.  
  
Pegasus sighed heavily, shrugged, and then decided to just THROW the video tape inside the house. But he had his OWN problem. He would NEVER be able to retrieve his "Funny Bunny" tape thingy.  
  
"NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed, accidentally getting Laura's attention.  
  
She turned around and saw him. "What do YOU want?"  
  
"Ummmm, my Funny Bunny tape...?"  
  
The three boys tied to their chairs' eyes grew big. They forced their gags off, and then all screamed at the same time, "THAT WAS YOUR STUPID TAPE?!?!"  
  
"STUPID?!" Pegasus complained, "It's not STUPID! I RAN TWENTY MILES TO GET HERE, AND YOU JUST TELL ME THAT MY TAPE'S STUPID?!"  
  
The boys just sat there, and stared.  
  
Pegasus was about to go on, when Laura told him, "WHAT 'Funny Bunny' tape?"  
  
Pegasus' eyes grew very large.  
  
"Oh yes..." Seto said with his eyes closed, and a smile on his face, "Joey threw that out the WINDOW."  
  
Pegasus did not change his expression. He merely looked around where he was, since that was "out the window."  
  
Then he finally found it, and picked it up. "Oh yes! My precious tape! YES!" then he started to do a very disturbing dance.  
  
After that, he just ran off, but got hit by a car.  
  
"Ummmmmm, yes...whatever..." Laura said, walking away from the window. She looked at the tape that was now on the floor. She picked it up, and read what was on the front, "Kelly...watch...this..." Laura read off the front of the tape.  
  
Then she looked up from it, and then screamed, "KELLY!! YOU HAVE TO WATCH A TAPE NOW!!!"  
  
Kelly showed up a few moments later, sat down, and watched the video tape.  
  
Everyone else was with her.  
  
When it started to play, Kelly clamped a hand over her mouth. "Oh my god..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
MoonlitMeowth: Ha ha! CLIFFY! Mwahahahahahahahahaha!  
  
Silver Umbreon: *thwacks MoonlitMeowth in the back of the head*  
  
MoonlitMeowth: @_@  
  
Readers: ^___________________^  
  
Silver Umbreon: Yes well, THAT was a SORT of good chapter. Except for the fact that this fic HAS to be HUMOR now...  
  
Umbreon: Umbre? (Why?)  
  
Silver Umbreon: Welllllllll, for this ONE chapter of course! And MAYbe for the other chapters, but I'm not sure it will be humor the WHOLE entire story, ya know peeps?  
  
Readers: Yeah...whatever...  
  
Silver Umbreon: Yah, well, anyways! The second genre will HAVE to be humor since maybe for this chappie only... OR for other chapters. Oh! You know! For chapters that are FUNNY! Heh... well, remember to R&R this. This is actually a very good fic, and MoonlitMeowth DOES get serious. Ya know...she's gonna HAVE to duel to get her friends back... Oh well. See ya all later! ^.~  
  
Umbreon, Inferno & Meowth: *all wave to all the readers* 


	4. Let's Travel by Flight

MoonlitMeowth: Hello everyone. I am back. Anyways, I hope that you all liked the last chapter, 'cause it was probably my most FUNNIEST. Heh...anyway, I DOUBT that this NEXT chapter will be just as funny as the other one, but ya never know what I could write sooooo...yah.  
  
Silver Umbreon: So what she's tryin' to say is...HAVE FUN WITH THIS CHAPTER ANYWAY! ^________^  
  
Meowth: Meowmy meowth meow mew mrow! (Yep! I know that I will!) ^-^  
  
Umbreon: Umbre um! (Now read!) ^.^  
  
Inferno: (Not that THEY can read mind you...) ^.^'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When the tape came on, it had Pegasus on it, telling Kelly that HE took her Pokémon away from her.  
  
Espa spoke up. "Sooooo, I guess that you're gonna have to enter Pegasus' new tournament in order to get your, uh, "Pokémon" back, right?"  
  
"That's right..." Kelly said, a bit stunned, and more angry than ever.  
  
Laura stood there. "Hey...waiiiiiiit a minute. Pegasus was right outside the house...and I let him go!" she then gets all angry with herself, and starts freaking some people out.  
  
"Uhhhh, right, Laura. We'll keep that all in mind..." Kelly said again.  
  
"Maybe some of US should enter this tournament too?" Josh asked Kelly.  
  
"Oh I'm not all that sure about it, Josh." Kelly replied back.  
  
"Why not?" everyone said at the same time.  
  
"Well, I have to win this tournament, don't I?"  
  
"Yeah." everyone said again.  
  
"Then if YOU guys enter, SOMEtime you're gonna have to go against me, since I won't lose any duels to rescue my Pokémon pals..."  
  
"Ohhhh..." everyone said again.  
  
"But you guys can COME!" Kelly said with a BIG grin on her face.  
  
"YAAAAAAAAY!!!" everyone cheered at the same exact time.  
  
"Well, Pegasus is holding it at Duelist Kingdom again," Mai said, "so let's go there right away."  
  
"Good idea, Mai!" Yugi said with another one of his smiles that girls find cute.  
  
"Give me a sec to go and get my deck." Kelly said, about to leave, but her deck showed up on the table.  
  
"'Ey, wait, Kelly." Joey said, "It's right 'ere!" he pointed to her deck on the table.  
  
Kelly walked over to it, and then picked it up. "Hmmmm, it appears to be mine, since I think I misplaced this too last night!"  
  
Everyone fell over.  
  
"Well, let me go through it first..." Kelly said, flipping through her cards to make sure that they were the right ones.  
  
While she was flipping through her cards, she noticed that some of them were missing, and that they were replaced with...her POKÉMON!  
  
"AH!" Kelly screamed, causing everyone to look at what SHE was looking at. Everybody ELSE...screamed too.  
  
"Whoa!" Joey said, "That ain't very good."  
  
"Yeah," Ryou commented, "I guess that you'll just have to DUEL with your Pokémon..."  
  
"Should we go now, then?" Seto asked.  
  
Kelly looked up at him, "Yeah. Let's move out."  
  
Yugi suddenly transformed back into Yami. "But I have ONE question..."  
  
"Well, what is it?" Kelly asked him.  
  
"How are we ALL gonna get there when we can't ALL fit in one car together?"  
  
Everyone stared blankly, and then Kelly fell backwards.  
  
"Well, it's quite SIMPLY really..." Josh said, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Yeah!" Kelly said, getting back up kind of quickly. She then turned to everyone else around her. "Say it with me people! On three! One...two...THREE!"  
  
Then everyone said the same thing at the same time, "You TAKE...a PLANE..."  
  
Then everyone partied again.  
  
A sweat drop formed behind Yami's head. "Uhhhhh, right, but I have ANOTHER question.  
  
"ANOTHER one?" Laura asked.  
  
"That's right. And HERE it is... How did you ALL know the right answer and were sure of it?"  
  
There was a very LONG awkward pause before Tristan spoke up.  
  
"Let's just go on the plane!"  
  
"YEAH!!" everyone said in a cheery tone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After a very LONG time, everybody was on the plane. Even though KELLY was the only one who was going to duel, everyone who was at her party, decided that they wanted to come along ANYWAY.  
  
Kelly began flipping through her deck again, looking at her whole Pokémon team's cards. She was thinking of WHY Pegasus wanted to take her Pokémon friends away from her, and then turn them into the duel monsters that they were now. She sighed, and then looked out the airplane window.  
  
Josh was sitting next to her, very silent because he knew how HE would've felt if someone just decided to STEAL his Pokémon, and turn them into duel monsters.  
  
He then looked over at his friend, who didn't look back, and smiled at her...even though she wasn't even looking his way.  
  
All of sudden, there was a very loud sound in the third class thing of the plane.  
  
Kelly and Josh both turned. Heck, even everyone ELSE in second class turned around to see what caused that really LOUD noise.  
  
Then, after a slight pause, everyone could hear a security guard aboard the plane, and then hear Tristan, Joey, AND Yami screaming at the top of their lungs.  
  
Then all three of them burst through the door to the second class people, where Kelly, Josh, Laura, Ryou, and a bunch of other people that they didn't know were.  
  
Tristan, Joey, and Yami were screaming really loudly, and had three security guards HOT on their trail.  
  
Then they all did a dodging thing in front of everybody in second class, and THEN ran into first class.  
  
Once they had left, everyone in second class went back to doing what they were doing BEFORE Yami, Tristan, and Joey came in very loudly.  
  
In first class, there was Seto, Mokuba, Mai, Téa. They were all sort of having a good time. That is...until the three hyper boys, Joey, Tristan, and Yami came running in.  
  
Everyone looked at them like they were REALLY insane.  
  
Seto growled, and Téa's eyes grew VERY big. She pretended that she didn't know them...  
  
The security guards were about to get them, when all three of the boys backed into Seto, a little hard because they accidentally smashed him out the window.  
  
"NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Seto screamed, flailing his arms madly, while falling through the mist of the clouds.  
  
Mokuba's eyes grew big. "BIG BROTHER!!" he then sticks his head out the window to look for his brother, but accidentally got sucked out of the window, but instead of falling like Seto did, he simply just FLOATED away.  
  
Everyone in first class stared out the window with a one-eye's-bigger- than-the-other expression.  
  
One of the security guards reached over to the broken window, and then said, "Well. Guess I'd better just close this window." then he just closed the window, even though it was SMASHED open.  
  
Yami, Joey, and Tristan stared at that security guard with the one- eye's-bigger-than-the-other expression.  
  
Tristan then spoke up. "Hey, how can you close a SMASHED window? Isn't that impossible?"  
  
The security guard turned to him. "Well, you just might THINK that, but for THIS plane, you can do ANYTHING...!"  
  
Yami, Joey, and Tristan had sweat drops forming behind their heads as they practically RAN back to third class.  
  
On a loud speaker on the plane, the pilot began talking to the passengers.  
  
"Good day all of you who have boarded this plane. I would like to inform you all that TWO of our other passengers have fallen off the plane. But don't worry, it was just Seto Kaiba and his little brother. NOTHING to really worry about since this usually happens. But that doesn't mean that YOU would all fall off the plane. It simply means that it COULD happen. Good day again all of you passengers."  
  
Kelly and Josh looked at each other, and then made very worried expressions.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A very long time later, everyone made to Duelist Kingdom, where Kelly would be dueling to get all of her Pokémon back.  
  
Josh was by her side, wishing her the best of luck, him with his deck, just in case...  
  
Kelly nodded to him, and walked to where the duelists for the tournament needed to stand.  
  
While Yami was walking with his friends, Téa, Tristan, Ryou, and Joey, he ran into Seto, who was standing with Mokuba by his side.  
  
They all stared at Seto with very large eyes.  
  
"Seto!" Yami cried, "How the HECK did you make it here?!"  
  
"It was simple, Yugi..." Seto said, and then indicated his cape, "This cape is good for SOMEthing other than fashion"  
  
Mokuba nodded, even though HE floated all the way here.  
  
"Well, it doesn't really matter HOW we all got here..." Téa said, "Just as long as we're all here...right?" she caught everyone's expressions in her direction.  
  
"Let's just go..." Tristan said with a sigh.  
  
Pegasus had shown up already, telling everyone who entered his tournament what the rules were.  
  
"Alright everyone..." he said, "The rules for this tournament will be very simple. They are the exact same ones as the LAST tournament that I held here... And for those of you who HAVEN'T attended this LAST time, I will be telling you ALL the rules again... Rule number one, you can use any monster card, no matter WHAT level it is. Rule number two, you cannot attack Life Points directly. You must only attack MONSTERS. Rule number three, you start with 2000 Life Points. Rule number four, you must do the whole star chip thingy again. And...that's it. Have fun. You will be picking your opponents..." then Pegasus walked away, wanting Kelly to win, since he wanted to show her that he could beat her for what is comes down to.  
  
"Well...good luck." Josh told his friend before walking away.  
  
"Thanks..." Kelly whispered to him.  
  
Now Kelly walked over to her very first opponent.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
MoonlitMeowth: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Yet ANOTHER cliff-hanger! Whatcha all gonna do about THAT?  
  
Silver Umbreon: *clobbers MoonlitMeowth over the head like he did the LAST time* ^_^  
  
Readers: *chant* Silver! Silver! Silver!  
  
Silver Umbreon: Thank you! Thank you! Whew! That was ANOTHER funny chapter, eh? Well, I guess that MoonlitMeowth's gonna keep up her very good humor. But when she duels, she just HAS to be serious? Ya know? Well...that's okay. She's gonna duel in the next chapter, so good luck for HER! ^.^  
  
MoonlitMeowth: Yeah! And like I said before, I'm not the very best when it comes to putting a duel in writing...but I did it for the first chapter, eh? Heh...oh well... I just gotta study all of those NEW cards that they keep on making... *her eyes get VERY big* Well, hope ya liked that chapter, and I'll TRY not to run out of funny stuff, alright? Alright then. Bye ya'll! ^.~  
  
Inferno: (And don't forget to R&R this for my master. Thank you!) ^-^ 


	5. The Tournament Begins

MoonlitMeowth: Hallo everybody! ^_^ Bet ya all can't wait to see my first opponent, right peeps?  
  
Readers: *are quite anxious*  
  
MoonlitMeowth: Okay then! Heeeeeeeeere we go! *posts the next chapter*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kelly walked over to her first opponent.  
  
Kelly's opponent turned when she was tapped on the shoulder. "Hello," she said with one of those serious/curious expressions that Yami would usually have on.  
  
Kelly made a battle pose, and then challenged the girl to a duel. "Okay, the tournament has just begun, and so I want to be dueling YOU first!" Kelly had a grin on her face.  
  
The girl tilted her head, but then turned fully around so that she could face Kelly. "Alright," she said, "you're on."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back where Yugi and friends were, Yugi was back to being himself, and not his Yami. Joey was looking around to where he could get some food.  
  
Seto sighed, and then decided that this would be a good time to leave them to do whatever they felt like doing. "Come on, Mokuba." Seto said to his little brother in that serious whisper tone that his voice was like.  
  
Mokuba obediently followed his older sibling, and the both of the Kaiba brothers left to find Kelly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"By the way," the girl Kelly challenged said, "my name's Nessa Halyanwë. What may YOURS be?" Nessa had a smile on her face by now.  
  
Kelly answered Nessa's question. "My name would be Kelly, but I FEEL like being called Christine from now on..." Kelly said, wishing to now be called by her middle name.  
  
"Alright by me, Christine," Nessa said, and the both of them walked over to the dueling arena closest to them.  
  
Christine and Nessa had both stepped aboard the platforms, and put their dueling decks on the right side of them. They each drew five cards, and were all set to begin their match. Their Life Points showed up at each corner on the battle arena; 2000.  
  
"I'll make the first move," Christine said, drawing a card off the top of her deck.  
  
She looked at it, and then began to make her first move. "I'll put a monster card face-down on the field."  
  
A yellow square appeared where Christine set her monster card.  
  
"And then I'll put two cards face-down on the field as well,"  
  
Two more yellow squares glowed, but behind Christine's hidden monster this time.  
  
"And I'll end my turn there." Christine said, ending her turn.  
  
It was now Nessa's turn. She drew a card, and then looked at it. "Hmmmm," she said before making her move. "I summon Leogun (1750/1550) in attack mode!"  
  
The fierce lion appeared on the battle arena with his lion roar.  
  
"Now, Leogun! Attack the defense monster!" Nessa cried, pointing at Christine's defense monster.  
  
Christine just let this one fly by. She didn't feel like activating any of her trap cards yet.  
  
When Nessa's Beast monster attack Christine's defense monster, it appeared, showing itself.  
  
It was one of Christine's Pokémon! But this one was her Houndoom (1900/2100) card!  
  
"Oh no!" Nessa cried, watching her Life Points go down to 1650.  
  
Christine sighed, and looked at her Houndoom, which looked exactly as it had when it was a Pokémon.  
  
"I end my turn there..." Christine said in grief.  
  
Nessa didn't understand why, but come to think of it, she has NEVER seen a duel monster like the one CHRISTINE had either! Nevertheless, she drew a card anyway.  
  
"Okay then..." she said, not looking up from her card. "I'll summon Gaia the Fierce Knight (2300/2100) in attack mode!"  
  
The purple knight appeared with his purple horse to the battle arena with a cry.  
  
"Good card," Christine commented, "but I'm afraid he won't be here much longer..."  
  
"We'll see about THAT!" Nessa cried with some anger in her voice. "Gaia the Fierce Knight! Attack Christine's Houndoom card, NOW!"  
  
Gaia's horse made a neigh, and then charged towards Christine's beloved Houndoom.  
  
"Not so fast." Christine said, "I TOLD you he wouldn't be here much longer and I MEANT it. I'll activate my trap card, Kunai with Chain!"  
  
Christine flipped her trap card over quickly, and binding chains wrapped themselves around Nessa's duel monster.  
  
"Oh no! What have you done?!" Nessa cried, a little stunned about this good come-back.  
  
"That's not ALL that I have done," Christine continued, "I have also raised Houndoom's attack strength by 500 points!"  
  
Houndoom began to gain power, and he would've have done a cry, but he was still in defense position.  
  
"And now that your Gaia the Fierce Knight is in defense mode, I think I'll shift my Houndoom to ATTACK mode!"  
  
Christine turned Houndoom's card vertically, making Houndoom get to all four paws, instead of just sitting in defense mode.  
  
"Now my Houndoom has 2400 attack points!"  
  
Nessa gulped.  
  
"Now, Houndoom! Attack Gaia the Fierce Knight with your Faint Attack!"  
  
Houndoom obeyed his master on command, and attacked his opponent with his dark move.  
  
Gaia gave a cry, and then was destroyed.  
  
No Life Points were lost since Nessa's monster was in defense mode from the trap card.  
  
"You're up now, Nessa." Christine said with a serious expression over to her opponent.  
  
Nessa drew another card off the top of her deck and looked at it. She looked up at her opponent, and grinned mischievously at her.  
  
Christine's eyes grew big. She ALWAYS got nervous when her opponents grinned when she had the upper hand.  
  
"I summon Seiyaryu (2500/2300) in attack mode!" Nessa said, throwing her dragon card down on the field.  
  
The pink dragon duel monster appeared with a high-pitched cry, flapping its wings that were attached to its claws.  
  
"Now, Seiyaryu! Attack that Houndoom monster! Go!" Nessa commanded her dragon.  
  
Christine did not have the right face-down trap card to avoid having her Pokémon getting destroyed. All that she could do was helplessly watch her now-a-duel-monster Pokémon get demolished.  
  
Christine's Life Points were now down to 1900. 'That's okay,' she thought, 'Houndoom did a great job, and he's just a duel monster and not a POKÉMON anymore...'  
  
"Well," Nessa said, "That's it for me."  
  
"Okay then," Christine said aloud. She drew a card from the top of her deck.  
  
'Oh GREAT!' she thought, 'Another one of my Pokémon as duel monsters... I wonder if THEY are still themselves, or they are NOT...'  
  
Christine looked up at her opponent's monster. 'Hmmmm,' she thought again, 'I COULD use one of my monsters in my hand to destroy Leogun, but then I'd be open for an attack by that Seiyaryu! Ohhhh...what to do...?'  
  
Christine really DIDN'T know what to do, but she KNEW that she couldn't give up, or she would NEVER be able to rescue her Pokémon team. She continued to stare at her cards, but Nessa's call over to her broke through her thoughts.  
  
Christine looked up.  
  
Nessa wanted her to make her move before Christmas.  
  
Christine sighed, and then threw a magic card face-up on the field. "I'll use this Raigeki to destroy all of your monsters on the field!"  
  
The magic card made lightning come from all around Nessa's duel monsters, and then destroyed them.  
  
Nessa's eyes grew very big, and she was not all that happy that she had lost two of her best monsters.  
  
A smile formed on Christine's face, but it faded quickly when she remembered that she wasn't allowed to attack Life Points directly. So instead of her putting a monster in attack mode, she decided to put one in DEFENSE mode instead.  
  
"I'll put a monster in defense mode...and then end my turn there." Christine said with sort of a sigh.  
  
Nessa grinned, and then drew a card. She stared at it with a concerned expression, and then made her move. "I'll put a card face-down on the field, and then summon my Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress #1 (1400/1200) to the field!"  
  
The blue dragon appeared with its war cry, and then flapped its wings, as Seiyaryu had done.  
  
Christine just stood there, not having any reaction at all.  
  
"Now, Winged Dragon! Attack Christine's defense monster!" Nessa commanded her blue dragon.  
  
The dragon gave its cry again, and then took off after the defense monster.  
  
Christine flipped the card over to reveal her Faith Bird (1500/1100). Her monster was destroyed by Nessa's.  
  
"Alright!" Nessa said with some excitement in her voice. "Oh yeah...that'll end my turn."  
  
It was Christine's move now. She drew a card.  
  
"I guess this would be a good time to use my Pokémon card now..." Christine muttered so that Nessa wouldn't hear her.  
  
Christine put the Pokémon on the battle arena. "I summon my Espeon (1700/1900) to the field in attack mode!"  
  
The purple fox appeared with a pretty cry.  
  
"Now my Espeon," Christine said, "attack the Winged Dragon with your Psybeam attack!"  
  
Espeon gave her sweet cry again, and blasted the blue dragon away with her psychic attack.  
  
Nessa's Life Points were down to 1350.  
  
Christine's Life Points, however, were still good at 1900.  
  
"It's your move now, Nessa." Christine said with a serious expression on.  
  
Nessa raised her upper lip a little, and hastily drew a card. When she looked at it, her expression changed completely. While she was grinning, she looked up at Christine, who looked startled again since she had the upper hand again.  
  
"My, won't YOU feel sorry when I do THIS! Activate Monster Reborn!"  
  
The magic card appeared on the battle arena, making Christine gasp.  
  
"That's right! And now to revive my Seiyaryu!" Nessa said again, her dragon reappearing to the battle field again.  
  
Christine felt as though she were sweating. Her heart began to beat harder in her chest, even though she could probably find another way around this duel monster.  
  
"Attack, Seiyaryu!" Nessa said, pointing directly at Espeon.  
  
Seiyaryu shot out an attack through its mouth, which hit Espeon, taking it out.  
  
Christine's Life Points were now down to 1300.  
  
Christine began to breathe heavily, since she just COULDN'T lose her very first duel. She NEEDED to get her Pokémon back, and she needed to WIN in order to do that.  
  
"My turn's now over, Christine," Nessa said to her opponent.  
  
Christine sighed, and then drew a card from the top of her deck. She looked at it, and sighed, but THIS time, with a smile on her face.  
  
It was NESSA'S turn for her eyes to grow big.  
  
"I'll summon my Red-Eyes Black Dragon (2400/2000) to the field!" Christine said, summoning her favorite card.  
  
The black dragon made a terrifying roar, and was all set to go.  
  
"Get ready, Inferno..." Christine said to herself quietly.  
  
Nessa looked a bit confused. "You mean to tell ME that you wanted to summon a monster to the field that has weaker attack points than my OWN monster?!" Nessa tried to stifle a giggle.  
  
Christine kept her cool, and did not say anything. She merely placed another one of her magic cards to the field. "I think I will also activate this magic card, Dragon Treasure. Now it will raise the attack power of my Red-Eyes Black Dragon!"  
  
Red-Eyes began to get powered up, light flashing all around it as it was happening.  
  
"Uh-oh..." Nessa said.  
  
"Now, Red-Eyes! Attack Seiyaryu with Inferno Fire Blast!" Christine commanded her favorite duel monster.  
  
Red-Eyes attack Seiyaryu, and destroyed it easily.  
  
Now Nessa's Life Points were down to 1150.  
  
Nessa started to feel a bit overwhelmed by Christine's great power that she had. But nonetheless, she still drew a card anyway. She sighed heavily when she looked at it, and decided to set it down on the field face- down for the heck of it. "I'll put this magic card face-down..." Nessa didn't look very happy anymore. "You're up now, Christine.  
  
"Okay then," Christine said, drawing a card from the top of her deck. "Hmmmmm..." she said before deciding to make her move. "I will place a monster card in defense mode, and then I might as well set down this trap card too." Christine grinned. "Your turn now."  
  
Nessa drew a card, and then let out a silent sigh of relief. "I will now summon Harpie's Pet Dragon (2000/2500) in attack mode!"  
  
The great orange dragon appeared with its cry, a chain around its neck.  
  
Christine didn't seem to really care at all since she did nothing.  
  
"Now Harpie's Pet Dragon! Attack that defense monster!" Nessa cried to another one of her dragons.  
  
The dragon attack the defense monster by shooting something out of its mouth.  
  
Christine's face-down monster card was revealed. It was the Meteor Dragon (1800/2000).  
  
Both of the monsters had the same strength for what positions they were in, so nothing happened at all.  
  
"Darn..." Nessa said.  
  
"That's okay, eh?" Christine said, shrugging. "Oh well...MY move now?" she asked with sort of a smile on her face.  
  
Nessa nodded.  
  
Christine drew a card. Her eyes grew big when she saw what she could do. She didn't NEED to do it, mind you, she just...could. "Alrighty then," Christine said, throwing another one of her magic cards on the field, "I think that I will use this Polymerization card, just to make you mad."  
  
Christine took one of her monsters out of her hand, and discarded it to the graveyard, and then saying, "Red-Eyes Black Dragon! I offer you as a tribute too."  
  
The Red-Eyes was sent to the graveyard, and then Christine brought out her very powerful fusion monster, "My Black Skull Dragon!" Christine said with pride.  
  
"Attack!" she commanded to her fusion monster, which did.  
  
Nessa's Life Points had dropped to 0.  
  
The battle arena went blank, indicating a winner.  
  
Christine had been the victor. She was quite happy. "Yeah alright!"  
  
She then walked over to Nessa, who had to hand over her only star chip that she had with her. Now Christine had two star chips. She was still far away from getting all ten, but at LEAST she had gotten somewhere.  
  
Both she and Nessa had shaken hands, and Nessa said that it was a fine duel that she had dueled, and she had to leave the island though.  
  
When Christine was about to leave, Yugi and friends had just came up.  
  
"Hello, Kelly." Ryou said with one of his sweet smiles.  
  
"Hi," Christine said back, "um, would it be okay if you all just called me Christine from now on?"  
  
"Yeah sure!" Joey said happily, repeatedly saying Christine over and over and over again.  
  
Everyone else had sweat drops behind their heads.  
  
"Soooo," Yugi said, "did you win a duel yet?"  
  
"Yah, as a matter of fact, I DID!" Christine said with glee, showing all of them the two star chips that she had.  
  
"Cool!" they all said at the same time.  
  
Joey just grinned at Christine, making her turn red.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
MoonlitMeowth: Wooooooooooooo hooooooooooo!!!! Yeah! Yeah...yah...woo... That was kind of a good chapter, eh everyone?  
  
Readers: *liked the duel a lot*  
  
Silver Umbreon: Yah, I thought that it was quite a good duel too, but...  
  
MoonlitMeowth: But...what?  
  
Silver Umbreon: Hey! That rhymed! ^____^  
  
MoonlitMeowth: *pulls out her staff, and gonks him on the head with it*  
  
Silver Umbreon: @_@  
  
MoonlitMeowth: ^-^  
  
Readers: o.O  
  
MoonlitMeowth: What? You all liked it when HE did that to ME!  
  
One of the readers: Yeah, but you didn't let him finish what he was going to say!  
  
All the other readers: *agree*  
  
MoonlitMeowth: o.O  
  
Readers: LET'S GET HER!!!  
  
MoonlitMeowth: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Meowth: *watches helplessly as her master gets chased by all the readers* O.O;;;;  
  
Inferno: (And for those of you who would rather NOT attack MoonlitMeowth, please remember to R&R this for her too. Okay...thanks.) ^.^ 


End file.
